


Millennia

by NyeLung



Series: Paradoxaverse [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, annoying immortals, pansexual Theron Shan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: On Ziost Theron Shan had an accident involving a monolith and a Rakata-artifact. As a consequence he is unable to die permanently and is left roaming the galaxy for millennia, crossing paths with Lord Scourge, the only other person who has the same understanding of immortality as Theron himself. Immortality is a curse when all you experience is death.





	Millennia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short introduction into the story and most chapters will be more or less standing alone because it would a be a real epic to write all of Theron's adventures spanning the Paradoxaverse.  
> Theron will have different love interests in the course of this story but only Scourge and a certain OC have had an impact so far. Maybe there will be more. Also, yes, Theron/Scourge is exotic but it makes sense.

### Ziost

Theron Shan knew that something went wrong the moment he realized that he wasn't dead. He remembered the monolith that attacked him. Then there had been some kind of energy explosion coming from the Rakata-artefact in his hands and then … Theron didn't know any more. Damn, he'd known that it was a bad idea to use Rakata-technology against the horrors of Ziost.

Theron sat up and noticed that his hand that propped him up was positioned in some kind of liquid. Surprised, he looked down – there were no more liquids on Ziost – and recognized blood, most likely his own. Confused he tested his head only to realize that he wasn't hurt. But how? He roughly remembered the stone fist of a monolith speeding towards him.

He looked around to search for the Rakata-artefact. Even if it had been destroyed, it should still hold hints on how to build a new one.

After a few minutes of searching without results he stood up. His blaster was still in its holster and his implants still worked meticulously as far as he could test in the grey, dead world of Ziost. Whatever kind of miracle had saved him, he wouldn't question it and just disappear as fast as he could from here.

 

 

On the republic side of the orbital station of Ziost people looked at him in surprise and they whispered behind his back. Theron didn't even care enough to ask them about it. He just wanted to leave this damn world behind that made him shudder again and again. Other persons, like the Barsen'thor might have their fun on the ashen surface of the planet but Theron would look for another job. Maybe Rishi's jungles. Even the deserts of Tatooine were preferable over this mass grave.

Before entering the hangar with his ship he was stopped by a nervous officer who was even paler than a snow field on Hoth. “Agent Shan? We thought you to be dead? We heard reports that …” The officer stopped himself.

Theron blinked in confusion. “What reports?”, he asked more harshly than he usually would but he was stressed and this planet made him feel strange.

The officer took a step back and started to stammer something while his eyes were opened in panic. “Master Aell Kenshi returned and told us a monolith had gotten you.”

Theron wasn't sure what to answer. It fit with his last memories but he couldn't very well have died, could he? On the other hand it was hard to doubt the words of the Barsen'thor. “It was a close call”, he explained finally and turned back to his starfighter. “Am I allowed to get in my ship and get as far away from here as possible? This planet makes me sick.”

The officer didn't stop him. He tried to say something but Theron pushed past him and entered his ship before the officer could find the right words. He just wanted to get away from here and sort through this mess in his head.

 

 

His first steps took him to the 'fresher. He still had to wash off some blood and he really wanted to know why that officer had been so damn pale after seeing Theron. The first look into the mirror made Theron tumble backwards. Alright, now he understood the pale officer and all the whispers.

His left eye was completely tinted with a bloody red – not the iris, the vitreous body. It looked as though a vein had bled into it. There was also no trace left of the implant surrounding his eye. It had simply vanished although he was still using it and the cybernetic interface that belonged to it. Instead there was now a square scar next to his eye with two pointed extensions where parts of his implant had been.

Oh damn, was all Theron thought before he fell into stupor.

The Rakata-artefact had had – at its broadest point – the same profile as his new scar. With growing terror, Theron realized that he didn't have to look for the artefact at all. He knew exactly where it was. Somehow he now had an ancient, highly developed piece of technology buried in his brain.

He didn't know what exactly had happened after the monolith knocked him down or how he could still be alive but he thought it a wise course of action if he never told anyone what he thought had happened.

 

 

He noticed changes that were more thorough than just his new looks. His implants had been good before but they had become even better. The calculations now ran with supernatural speed through his had and he was also sure that his eye implant now saw … more. Night vision was also improved.

He also healed faster. At first, he had thought to imagine things but usually cuts, even shallow ones, didn't heal within hours or less. He was also pretty sure that his reflexes had improved but without someone to test him, he couldn't prove that theory.

 

His death still came as a surprise. It hadn't been something important. Just a little knife fight on Nar Shaddaa and he had been on the wrong end of the blade. When he came to again, he had just taken a deep breath and then searched himself for wounds only to notice that there were none. He wasn't sure how – who did he try to deceive? He knew that it was because of that cursed Rakata-artefact that he had problems with staying dead.  
Damn.


End file.
